


The Heir of Slytherin

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fanboy Harry Potter, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Isekai, Love Rivals to Lovers, M/M, The characters are a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Heir of SlytherinWas an extremely popular web novel turned manhwa. The story follows Tom Riddle, a seemingly ordinary 11-year-old orphan. That was until one extraordinary day, it was revealed that he’s the son of Merope Gaunt. Harry can't remember the specifics after that, but somehow, by the end of the story, this seemingly ordinary orphan boy becomes the handsome, charismatic, King of Magic Britain.It was an enjoyable read. Not the greatest story, had a ton of plot holes. But it was entertaining nonetheless, a perfect way to waste time for any middle schooler.The problem? Harry. Against all odds. Has been reincarnated into this delightful little story. Not as the main character, or any of his friends. No, that would be way too lucky for him. Fate has always enjoyed messing with Harry, it would seem that his rotten luck has carried on into this life as well. Because instead of being reincarnated as someone with a happy ending, he was reborn as Harry bloody Potter. Tom Riddle's love rival.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 40
Kudos: 133
Collections: Anonymous





	The Heir of Slytherin

_May 1st_

The Heir of Slytherin

Was an extremely popular web novel turned manhwa. The story follows Tom Riddle, a seemingly ordinary 11-year-old orphan. That was until one extraordinary day, it was revealed that he’s the son of Merope Gaunt. Harry can't remember the specifics after that, but somehow, by the end of the story, this seemingly ordinary orphan boy becomes the handsome, charismatic, King of Magic Britain.

It was an enjoyable read. Not the greatest story, had a ton of plot holes. But it was entertaining nonetheless, a perfect way to waste time for any middle schooler.

The problem? Harry. Against all odds. Has been reincarnated into this delightful little story (a story that likes to kill innocent people off for no reason!). Not as the main character, or any of his friends. No, that would be way too lucky for him. Fate has always enjoyed messing with Harry, it would seem that his rotten luck has carried on into this life as well. Because instead of being reincarnated as someone with a happy ending, he was reborn as Harry bloody Potter. Tom Riddle's love rival.

You might be asking yourself, what does the great Tom Riddle do to his love rivals?

Well... he kills them. Plain and simple.

The memory is there, but foggy, like looking through a misty window. But Harry was pretty sure that Riddle framed him for starting an uprising or something along the lines of that. It was a false claim, of course, Riddle just wanted the little green-eyed menace out of the picture.

Harry stared at himself in the mirror, his skin is horrendously pale, like he didn't just spend the entire day in the garden with Neville and Luna. His normally unruly hair is plastered to his head, coated in a sheen of sweat.... vibrant green eyes glowing in the low candlelight.

One thought plays in his mind over and over again. Each time sounded more defeated, more desperate.

I'm going to die.

Harry doesn't remember much of his past life, just bits, and pieces. He doesn't even remember how he died, but Harry is almost positive he didn't make it past fourteen.

His stomach twists painfully. He feels sick, bile threatens to come spewing out of his mouth.

Why did it take him so long to remember? Why now? Why not earlier? If Harry would have known— well he'd do a lot of things differently.

They're entering their final year of Hogwarts, and if events follow the story (like it has.) then Riddle will inherit the throne shortly after graduation and he will be publicly executed by next Samhain.

There has to be a way to escape this, to avoid his death flag.

He could avoid them... it wasn't a perfect plan, but as far as Harry knows his relationship with Ginny was the only reason Riddle wanted him dead. If he got off the man's nerves, denounce his fruitless pursue of Ginny, and kept his head down. Harry could flee the country after graduation, open a bakery, join the church. He could do literally anything with his life. As long as he merges himself within the common crowd It should be fine.

Harry frowns at his reflection. Is this enough? Is there really nothing else he could do to prevent his death? For a moment Harry wonders if it's too late to try to get into Riddle's good graces.

Probably.

Harry regrets ever antagonizing the man. Honestly, what was he thinking? Ginny is lovely, but she's not worth dying for.

"There's so many fish in the sea," Harry whispers to himself, utterly horrified. "And I chose to fight over someone who clearly doesn't want me."

A cruel nagging voice in the back of his head has always whisper _“If Ginny really wanted you, she would have been with you by now. Instead, she's stringing you along in case it doesn't work out with Riddle.” The voice sounded awfully a lot like Riddle and for the most part, he ignored it._

Ginny isn’t like that. It was just his insecurities manifesting in the form of Tom Riddle. But a part of him can’t help but wonder how true that is. No matter how many times he’s tried to convince himself otherwise It didn’t stop him from feeling like the backup plan. The homewrecker. The side bitch. Really, it's no wonder why Riddle hates him so much.

"I should have just went to the pound and fish."

*

_June 5th_

Harry leisurely lounges in the drawing-room. An impressive spread of colorful desert artfully placed on the table in front of him and his closest friends. The room is well ornamented, not overly done, but still befitting for a family with an Earl title.

"Harry... are you alright? You've hardly come out of your room in weeks." Neville questions with a slight frown. Ever the worry wort.

"You have attracted quite a bit of Nargles recently, a lot more than usual." Luna tilts her head, looking at the air around Harry with a curious twinkle in her blue eyes.

Harry felt a tug of guilt in his chest. How should he explain this to them, how could he without either of them thinking he's crazy?

The slight teen slowly sips on his iced tea, mostly buying time but also savoring the flavor. It tasted almost like he imagined a flower would if flowers tasted like how they looked. The ice was nice and cool. A wonderful contrast to the unbearably hot and humid weather. He would have sighed in delight if it wasn't for the tension that has permanently made settlement in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm fine." Harry stupidity waves his hand like he could brush aside all their concerns. "Our summer spreadsheet this year is just more taxing than usual."

"You missed the Royal Hunt... because of homework?"

Harry wanted to cringe at the blunt disbelief in Neville's tone. "Yes."

"The Nargles says your lying."

"The Nargles don't know what they're talking about."

"The Nargles know everything." The severity in Luna's voice was unsettling.

Harry sighs, praying to fate (or whatever deity that usually likes to mess with him) would have mercy on him today.

"Be honest with me." Harry says, fiddle with the delicate peach blossom decorating his cup. "Do you think Riddle hates me?"

Neville and Luna share a look before awkwardly glance over at him. "I mean, I wouldn't say hate—"oh most definitely." Luna cuts in, her dreamy voice sounded awfully ominous.

"I was afraid of that answer."

An idea suddenly struck Neville, his light brown eyes widen while his mouth shaped into a small o. Harry couldn't help but watch the thought-form with mild fascination.

"That's why you've been evading him. Your... what? Afraid of him?"

Harry swallowed thickly. "How did you know— what makes you think I’ve been evading him?"

Neville put his fork down, ignoring his Toffee Pudding in favor of judging his oldest friend. "Trust me, I know you've been avoiding him. Everyone knows you've been avoiding him. Merlin, even Riddle himself knows you've been avoiding him. You haven't been subtle in the slightest."

In Harry's defense dodging people isn't as easy as it seems. No matter where he went Riddle was always there and sure he could of handle the situation with a bit more grace. But every time he sees Ginny or Riddle it's like looking into the face of death.

*

_May 12_

_Harry steps out of the carriage, preparing himself for a long tedious day frolicking with the elite. Honestly just thinking about it was making Harry exhausted._

_Quite frankly, he would have liked to completely skip the gathering altogether. But his godfather, Sirius Black, Duke of Grimmauld Place, would whine about it to Lily, and James and his family would force him to leave the house more often._

_And that is precisely the last thing Harry needs right now._

_The slight teen was just about to wish his coachman farewell when he caught sight of Riddle standing on the balcony with one of his many admirers. He's quite literally the last person on earth he wants to see, but alrighty then._

_He felt stupid for not expecting it. Of course, Riddle would attend Duke Black's dinner party. There are few houses nobler than the house of Black._

_Damn it._

_For a moment (that was, admittedly, longer than what is considered socially acceptable) Harry studies the Slytherin Prince. He was handsome, painful so. But of course, he was, every Manga/Manwha fan knows the male lead is always the most attractive person in the room. Tom Riddle was no exception to this rule. Sure there were other attractive guests here, Harry can name ten right off the top of his head. But none could ever compare to the male lead._

_Harry's eyes follow along the sharp lines of his jaw, admired his smooth pale skin, and the way his impossibly dark brown hair is always so neatly combed in place (besides one stubborn strand that curls atop his brow)_

_And because Riddle is the main character, therefore the whole package deal, he's tall too. The godly height of 6'3._

_Merlin, he was perfect. At this point, Harry just wants to roundhouse kick him in the face._

_He was startled out of his musing when Riddle glanced down at him. Brown meeting green with such frightening precision, it was almost unnatural. There was a curious, guarded look in his eyes. Filled with amusement and suspicion._

_It was at that moment that Harry realized he is not at all prepared for this. That he's quite literally staring death in the eyes. He nope his way out of there so fast it was like the devil was licking at his heels._

_No, not today satan._

_Harry immediately turned around and leaped back into the carriage._

_"I'm feeling faint Mr. Prang, please take me_ home."

*

It wouldn't have been a big deal if it was just that one time. But because Fate likes to screw him over, they kept meeting. Harry thought it was getting rather ridiculous after the fifth time. In the wake of humiliating himself on more than one occasion, Harry just decided to stay home. And here we are, a month later into this endeavor.

"Do you think I offended him?" Harry questions meekly.

"It's a little late to be worrying about that now, don't you think?"

Luna giggles softly, the sound reminding Harry of Christmas bells. She idly stirs her drink without a care in the world. "I wouldn't worry about that if I was you."

How could he not worry about that? His life is in the palm of Riddle’s hand!

“I think Riddle is trying to kill me.”

Neville sighs long and hard, sounding like an extremely stressed middle-aged man. “Oh, Harry.”

“I’m being serious—“he might dislike you,” Harry gave Neville a stern look. “Okay, the guy hates you. But I highly doubt he’s planning for your demise.”

Harry deflates, he knew it was a long shot. Even his friends are fooled by Riddle’s male lead charms. Unless he can convince them he had a prophetic dream... which, you know, is a little desperate but always an option.

“I heard Miss Weasley asked you to escort her to the debutante ball.”

Harry’s eyes quickly snap over to Luna. It’s odd how fast word spreads. Nobles like to talk. They’ll give you compliments so prettily worded just to talk shit about you behind your back, and they’re noise on top of all that. But if there’s one thing Harry has learned, their gossip is usually accurate. 95% of the time that is.

“She did, but I politely refused.”

Neville raises an eyebrow. “Why? I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Why? Harry thought hysterically. Because I value my life.

“I did,” Harry says slowly. “But after some self-reflection, I realized that I don’t truly love Ginny. It was just a passing fancy... besides I might not even go.”

The debutante is the last ball before the term starts, and if Harry recalls correctly it was a pretty big plot point for the story too. It’s the first event Riddle will attend as the crown prince, he was always a prince, but Zacharias Smith was the one who was supposed to inherit the throne.

Well, that was until he died. Supposedly from dragon pox, but Harry has his suspicions.

The debutante ball is also known as the lover's quarrel event (by the fans of course) in the story Harry does escort Ginny to the ball, Riddle gets jealous, and because he’s a borderline yandere the prick sabotages Harry. Needless to say, she ends up having her opening dance with Riddle instead.

“You already missed the Royal Hunt,” Luna adds, like the fact that he blew off the biggest event and royal shit show of the summer was going to change his mind.

I’d do it again.

“Nan always told me that unless I’m on my death bed I have no excuse not to go to social gatherings... especially ones that the royal family personally invited you to.” Neville grimaced, probably remembering that one time he had to attend a tea party in a wheelchair.

“Mom and dad were awfully upset I messed The Hunt.” Harry said with a small frown.In truth, Harry would like to go to the ball if only to see Ginny and Riddle dance. It wouldn’t be smart in the slightest but the scene was described so magically, the fanboy in Harry wants to see it with his own eyes.

“I might go... we’ll see how I’m feeling when the time comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally decided to post my first fanfic! Which is exciting But also really scary. Sorry if its grammar is wacky, this is not bata read and English isn’t my first language... but I’m always looking to improve so if you have any suggestions or see any spelling/grammar errors please let me know.


End file.
